Super Saiyans
by Rambowookie
Summary: Two Super Saiyan kids come across some Na'vi. T for Language and some violence. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

The battle of Pandora went poorly for the Na'vi. The humans ravaged the planet making it pretty much uninhabitable. They decided to bring to bring all of the Na'vi to Earth since it had recovered mostly. They were placed on reservations but several were taken captive. This included Jake, Neytiri, Tsu'tey, and Mo'at. The Na'vi gang was being transported by the humans inside an armored truck through a supposed abandoned city. The only people who lived there were two Saiyan kids who threaten every convoy sent through the city. The kids usually left them alone as long as they gave them something. The soldiers knew what the children were capable of and gave them pretty much anything they asked.

"Hey dude." Said a kid about the age of 12.

"What?" Said a slightly younger one about 11 years old.

"They're coming through the city again. I can feel it. Ready Mordo?"

"My name is Mordecai, Luke." His Saiyan tail brushed slightly

"It's Lucas!" He said firmly causing his tail to wag slightly.

"Same thing." Mordecai says.

"Yeah. Let's see if they have anything we want like we usually do." Lucas says.

"I want some soda. Do you think they'll have soda?"

"Hopefully. I need a root beer."

"I would kill for some orange soda."

"Hey later on you want to practice out our technique?"

"Sure." Mordecai says and jumps off of the 20-story building they were sitting on Lucas followed suit and they flew. Flying surround by a gray jagged looking aura they headed for the convoy. "Hmmmm. Looks like they have people in there. Their energy isn't like normal humans though."

"Yeah you're right. Maybe we can get to see them." Lucas agrees not knowing that they brought the Na'vi to earth. They both fly down in front of the convoy and it stops.

"Oh SHIT." One of the soldiers says to his friend "It's them!"

"Relax man. They usually just ask for soda or candy or something." He says.

"Move it you stupid kids! The new soldier who had never seen them before yelled.

They both smirked. "Why don't you come over here and make us?"

"Dude no! They don't look like it but they'll kill you! I've seen them!" His friend tried to stop him

The ignorant soldier walked up to them? "What're you gonna do huh?" He was laughing. "Tell your mommy and daddy on me?"

"We don't know what a 'mommy' is." Mordecai stated.

"Yeah. But we had a dad." Lucas says.

The soldier grabbed their shirts and tried to pull them. He was surprised that they didn't move an inch. "Strong little guys aren't…" He sees their tails. "Wha-Wha… You have tails?"

"Let go of my shirt if you know what's good for you." Lucas said.

"Yeah! What Lucas said!" Mordecai chimed in.

"So monkey boys-" Lucas punched him so hard he flew back and made a big dent in the armored truck.

"What was that?" Jake asked from the inside. He looks at the dent.

"Open fire! Open fire!" they heard from several soldeirs. IT was followed by gunfire.

Mordecai and Lucas withstood the gunfire without flinching. "Whaddya say we do it now Mordecai?" Lucas said after they finished shooting at them.

"Sure." They stood six paces apart. In perfect syncs they moved their arms towards each other. "Fuuuuu…" They said also in sync. They shot their arms away from each other. "Sion!" They bend towards each other with their pointer fingertips touching perfectly. "HA!" A blinding light shot from their bodies as they fused. After about ten second of the light it went away leaving an incredibly muscular child with a blue and yellow Metamoran vest.

"Awwww yeah!" The new child said. It was a combination of both Mordecai's and Lucas's voice. "Call me… Ludecai."

"What the hell? Oh man… Wait! Please! Don't kill us!" One of the soldiers begs.

"Hmmmmmm… Maybe I will… Maybe I won't…" He puts his finger on his chin pretending to think. "What do you have to trade? By trade I mean buy me off so I don't kill you."

"Ummm… uh….errrrrr…" The soldier thinks. "Can you give us a minute?"

"Whatever. Hurry up!" Ludecai says.

The soldier runs to his squad mates. "What do we have to give them?" He whispers.

"Did we bring anything?" One asks quietly.

"I don't know!" Another says.

While they discuss Ludecai walks over to the armored van. He puts his ear against the van.

"This is your fault Jakesully!" Tsu'tey yells.

"Mine? You're the idiot who kept trying to kill them!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Mo'at Commands and they quiet down.

"Huh…" He listens and notices their unusual accent and strange energy level. "Well they're definitely not human… Hey!" Ludecai's shout breaks up the soldier's conversation nearly instantly. "I know what I want." They all sigh with relief.

"Alright. What do you want?"

"We want whatever you have in this truck." He says.

They go back to talking. "Can we give them to that kid… Kids… whatever he is?"

"I don't know. Let's contact command and see what they say. Just give us a second Ludecai…" One of them says nervously. He picks up the radio. "Command this is Echo Delta Foxtrot 19… We've met the kids…Over"

"Roger that. Echo Delta Foxtrot 19. What seems to be the problem, over?"

"They want the prisoners that we're supposed to be transporting… What do we do command? Over."

"Give us a minute. Over." The radio clicks off.

"Hurry up… I don't have a lot of patience for waiting…" Ludecai says.

"We're nearly done." One of them says. They wait about a minute and the radio picks up.

"Echo Delta Foxtrot. This is Command pick up. Over."

They frantically pick it up. "Yes? What are your orders? Over!"

"Your orders still stand. Get the prisoners through the city. Over." The radio hands up and the soldiers look at Ludecai with dread in their eyes.

"Well… Now what?"

"We kill them! We can't keep having to deal with this shit every time we come through this damn city! Let's show them whose boss!" They aim their guns at Ludecai. "Leave and we'll let you live kid!"

Ludecai sighs. "Alright. You people made you choice. So… Tell you what. Before I kill you. I'm going to use two tricks." He grits his teeth and his spikey hair begins to glow golden. He transforms into a Super Saiyan. His tail still remains it usual brown color.

"Is that it? Changing you hair color? We're not scared." One of them says. In truth they knew they were going to die.

"Super Ghost Kamikaze attack!" He surrounds himself with a golden aura. His mouth swells up and he slowly let's out something of a thick white fog. It forms a head that looks just like his own.

"What the…"

"Did he just barf up a… What is that?"

"Ghost! Show them what you can do!" Ludecai commands.

"Yeah yeah!" The ghost says with a nasally voice. It flies at the soldiers and one of them gets lucky and hit's the ghost down on the ground with the stock of his gun.

"Well… Is that it? I knew you weren't that strong!" The ghost begins to glow brightly and then explodes with a bright explosion killing all the soldiers and blowing the truck down the streent causing it to roll for about twenty feet down the road. It knocks everybody inside unconscious.

"Ooops…" He says. And flies over to the truck. He tears off the doors to it and

sees the unconscious Na'vi. "Oh… Crap… Well… They're still alive…" He drags them out. "Well… Let's get you guys to our house. He carefully throws all four of them over his shoulder and flies home. Their house is a large mansion on the outskirts of the city. He carefully flies to it and is greet by their dog. "Hey Rex. Once I put these guys down I'll play with you." Rex barks. "Good." Ludecai carries them inside and lays them on a large couch. They look pretty banged up from the truck. He put his hands on them and heals thier wounds but still leaving them out cold. Mo'at however was in worse condition. He healed most of her wounds and layed her in a large bed. Their fusion has about 10 minutes left.


	2. Chapter 2

He laid Tsu'tey, Jake, and Neytiri on the large couch in the living room. He puts the more seriously injured Mo'at in a bed. He yawned and laid sideways on the left seat in the living room still a Super Saiyan. The fusion has ten minutes remaining. He closed his eyes. About five minutes later their dog Rex jumps on the couch and smells the three laying there. He gets to Tsu'tey and starts licking his face. Tsu'tey shakes his head. He opens his eyes to see the hairy creature slobbering all over him.

"Bah!" He pushes Rex off and causes him to whine and bark. The bark woke Ludecai.

"Rex… Shut up… We're trying to sleep…" He says and doesn't open his eyes. Rex continues to bark and growl at Tsu'tey who drew his knife.

"Rex! I told you to-…" He sees the large Na'vi standing about to attack his dog. "Oh. Hey! Touch that dog and so help me I will blow you a new asshole!" He demanded.

"Where are we? Who are you? What happened?" Tsu'tey demanded to know.

"Chill big guy. I saved you. More or less. Knocking you out was a bit of an accident." He said.

Tsu'tey noticed that his voice was very strange. And he saw the brown tail hanging from their backside. "Who are you? What are you?"

"In order: My name is Ludecai. And I'm a Super Saiyan." The fusion has 3 minutes left.

He had never heard of a Saiyan. "Sai-yan." He tried to pronounce.

"Super Saiyan. I'm stronger than the others. Hehe." He said.

Tsu'tey looked at Jake and Neytiri. Both still unconscious. "Where is Mo'at?"

Who?" He asked. "Ooooohhhh, you mean the old lady? She was pretty banged up so we put her in a bed. She should be fine." Rex was still growling at Tsu'tey. "Rex. Come here." The dog listened and sat next to his master. "Good boy. I'll get you a treat in a minute." The fusion has a minute left.

Tsu'tey was interested that the animal listened to Ludecai. Jake and Neytiri began to stir.

"Ughh." Jake moans and wakes up. "Where are we?" Neytiri wakes up.

"Jake? Where are we?" She asks

"I don't know…" He says/

"You're in our house. Come on. I'll take you to the other lady." He says. Jake and Neytiri look at the muscular child curiously. He was already walking and they all decided to follow. They saw his tail while they were ducking under the doorframes. He leads them to the room where Mo'at is. "She's right there." They all ran up to her.

Neytiri grabs Mo'at's hand. "Sa'nok?" She asked and Mo'at stirred and woke up. Twenty seconds left.

She looks around and asked the same question as everybody else. "Where are we?" she asked.

"For the love of… you're in our house! Geez." He says annoyed. They all look at the child. Time is up. A large bright crack goes down directly in the middle of their body. The separate back into their base forms.

"Darn it! That so wasn't thirty minutes!" Lucas says.

"Are you sure? Felt longer to me." Mordecai says. They look at the now completely confused Na'vi.

"What… Just happened? There was one kid… Now there are two…" Jake asks.

"Well. We're Saiyans and we used s technique to fuse our bodies together for a little bit." Lucas says.

"Yeah! It's really fun! We're super strong then! Nobody can stop us! Like when we accidentally flipped your bus around and around…"

"You did that?" Jake asks.

"Well… Yes and no… Ludecai did."

"Who?" He asks.

"Oh. Our names are Lucas and Mordecai. Ludecai is our fused body's name. He's the one who rescued you." Lucas explains.

"I'm Mordecai." He says.

"I'm Lucas." He says.

"You saved us?" Mo'at asks.

"Well, technically Ludecai did…"

"You said he is both of you." Mo'at says.

"Fine. Yes. We saved you." Lucas says.

"Where are your parents?" Jake asks.

"Parents? You mean dad? He told us not to call him until we went Super Saiyan three."

"Super Saiyan?" Jake asks.

"Let's show them." Mordecai says.

"Sure." Lucas says. They both turn into Super Saiyans. "This is a Super Saiyan." He says.

"The only thing that looks different is that your hair went blonde and spiky…" Jake says.

"It's a lot more than that. We're fifty time more powerful than we were before." Lucas says.

"Alright. Where is your mother?" Jake asks.

They both look at each other confused. "What's a mother?" They ask at the same time.

"You're kidding right?" Jake asks and sees the confused looks on their faces. "You guys seriously don't know what a mother is?"

"We told you we don't. What more do you need?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah. We don't know what you're talking about." Mordecai says.

The Na'vi look at each other. "Why would your father leave you here alone?" Mo'at asks.

"We don't know. He wanted us to get really strong." Mordecai says.

"Yeah. Once we got strong enough he said he had a surprise for us. Hey Mordecai. Since we're all powered up let's go train." Lucas says.

"Okay!" He says.

"Wait. What about us?" Jake asks.

"What about you? Make yourselves at home. We have training to do." Lucas says.

"Yeah. And this time I'm going to beat you Lucas!"

"Yeah right! You're to weak to beat me!" He teases. They run out.

"What kind of kids are those Jake?" Neytiri asks.

"I really don't know Neytiri… Mo'at are you okay?"

"Yes Jakesully." She says and sits up.

"What do we do?" Tsu'tey asks.

"I don't know. I guess we should follow them." Jake says. They help Mo'at up and walk out of their room. "Hey! Kids!" Jake calls out but gets no response. "What were their names? Lucas? Mordecai?" He asks.

"I believe so." Mo'at says.

"You called?" Lucas asks and they fly into the room.

"You can fly?"

"Duh. It's super easy." Lucas says.

"Yeah! And fun too!" Mordecai says.

"Yeah. Now we're going to train. I guess you can watch. If you want." Lucas says.

"How do you train?" Tsu'tey asks.

"How clueless are you people!" Lucas asks getting frustrated.

"Relax. They're aliens. Like us sorta. Come on. We'll show you." Mordecai says. They walk to the back of the house and up to a large pair of double doors. "In here." They walk in and see an area that seems to go on forever. "Dad called it the Hipoballic time chamber."

"Hyperbolic Time chamber doofus!" Lucas says.

"Don't call me a doofus!"

"Then don't be one." Lucas says and starts laughing.

"I'll show you! Come on! Let's go!" He says. The walk out a decent ways and get into a combat stance.

"Hehe. After this is over you'll be Mordecrying yourself to sleep tonight." Lucas says mocking him.

"Jerk!" They teleport All around the area and each time they hit it make a sound that sounds like a bomb.

"How fast are they moving? I can't even see them." Jake says. They all look around the arena.

"There!" Neytiri points to the sky. They look and see them fighting perfectly even. They hit the arms together struggling to overpower one another. They try to hit each other again and hit each other across the jaw causing them both to fall to the ground. They stand back up. Mordecai cups his hands by his side. Lucas puts his hands into the shape of a T.

"…" Mordecai says.

"Final flash!" Lucas says as Mordecai finishes. Mordecai fires a bright blue energy wave and Lucas fires a bright yellow wave. They hit and are caught in a beam struggle with them being perfectly even.

"Holy shit…" Jake says as he watches the amazing displays of power by the two kids.

"What kind of children are they?" Neytiri asks.

"I don't know… But… I don't want to get on their bad side…" Jake says.

Mordecai unleashes everything he has and begins to win the beam struggle. "I'm going to win Lucas! I'll beat you!" He says and pushes the beam closer to Lucas.

"No. You won't!" He says and pushes his beam so they're perfectly even again. They begin walking closer while firing their beams. They get less than three feet and the power is too compressed and it blows up sending them both flying back. They slide along the ground out cold.

"Wow… They knocked themselves out…" Jake says. Mo'at couldn't stand to see the two hurting each other like this. She walked out onto the field. She picked them up.

"They are children! They are too young to be warriors!" She says and carries them back to the room they took her when she was hurt. She puts them down on the bed. Their hair goes from blonde back to black. "I will be their mother. They cannot be allowed to hurt each other like this." She says

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up there Mo'at. These kids aren't like normal human kids… You saw what they did out there. Are you sure you're going to go with that?"

"I am going to raise them properly Jakesully." She says.

"San'nok… They are not-" Neytiri rejects.

"Hush child. I will teach them myself. You do not have to do anything." She says and waits for them to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas and Mordecai were out for over twenty minutes. Mo'at was wondering why these kids fight. They looked like they were trying to hurt each other. They claimed they weren't human and she believed them. Humans don't have tails after all. They both woke up at about the same time. "Ow… My head hurts… Mordecai… You Jerk! Were you training secretly when I wasn't around so you could get stronger than me?" Lucas demanded .

"No! Yes! Maybe! But you're older! So I trained a little bit to be even with you. Haha! You're not stronger than me anymore!" He says.

"Shut up!" Lucas yells and tackles Mordecai to the floor. They wrestle around until Mo'at stops them.

"Boys! Stop!" She said firmly and they stopped pretty much immediately.

"Geez. What's your problem?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah. We were just playing." Mordecai says.

"You were hurting each other. What would your father say?" She asked.

"Good job for training so hard but how come you're not a Super Saiyan three yet huh? I guarantee you that is exactly what he will say. If fact he'll probably yell at us because we weren't training hard enough."

"You say training. How do you train?" She asks.

"Well dad said to train because we became Super at a really young age. He says the highest strength we can get is Super Saiyan three. We can only go up to two. And we can only do that when we're fused. He's going to be so mad at us." Mordecai says.

"You are always fighting. Why?"

"Ummm because we're training. I just told you." Lucas says.

"That. And we really don't know how to do anything else. Dad says our race are the strongest warriors in the universe. He wants us to be the strongest warriors we can be."

"What does your race do?" She asks.

"Dad says we're supposed to take over planets. So we started with this city. Then we kinda didn't want to do it again. We didn't like killing all those people. It wasn't any fun because they wouldn't fight back. And the ones that did are too weak." Lucas says

She couldn't believe her ears. Children! Brought up as murderers! But they didn't know it was wrong.

"Yeah. No fun fighting people who can't fight back. It's boring." Mordecai says.

"You killed all of those people because your father told you to?" She asked. She hated a lot of the humans but even this was wrong to her. What if they were back on Pandora? As powerful as these two are Pandora wouldn't be there for very long.

"You should not kill people who do not attack you." She says.

"We do what we want. Nobody tells us what to do." Lucas says.

"Yeah! Dad left us on our own! We can take care of ourselves!" Mordecai says.

"You can. But you cannot raise yourselves. You need a mother and a father."

"Listen lady. I don't know how many times we told you. We don't know what a mother is." Lucas says.

"A mother is like your father. But she is female and helps your father to raise you. She teaches you what is right from wrong. And how to be kind." She says.

"Umm well we don't need a mother. We do just fine by ourselves." Lucas says.

"Yeah. We made it this far alone. Why do we need someone telling us what to do?" Mordecai asks.

"We don't Mordecai. Come on. Let's get back to training. And this time no more beams!" He says and jumps off of the bed.

"Okay!" Mordecai says jumps off. They start walking towards the hyperbolic time chamber.

"Stop." She says and they stop again. "Come here. Mothers do not just tell you what to do."

"Is that so?" Lucas asks.

"They don't? That's all dad did." Mordecai says.

"Come here. I will show you something they do to children."

They look at each other wondering what Mo'at was talking about. They were concerned that she was going to attack them in some way. "What are you going to do to us?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah… Are you going to hurt us? Because if you are-"

"Of course not. Why would I do that?" She asks them. They only killed people because they didn't know it was wrong.

"You go first Lucas." Mordecai says

"Fine. Scaredy cat." He says and walks up to her suspicious of her motives. She knelt down to his level.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She says and puts her arms gently around him. She was hugging him. Lucas resisted and pushed away. But, he felt something that he never felt before. He stopped resisting. He enjoyed it.

"Are you okay Lucas?" Mordecai asks curiously.

"Yeah… I'm fine." He says quietly.

"Are you sure? You don't sound okay. What did you do to my brother?" He turns Super Saiyan.

"Wait! Mordecai no! It's okay. What're you doing?" Lucas asks.

"This is called a hug." Mo'at says.

"A hug?" Mordecai asks.

"Dad told us love made us weak." Lucas says.

"Your father is a cruel man…" She says.

Mordecai relaxed and changed back to his normal state. He watched curiously. Lucas was enjoying it. "Mordecai you have to try this…" He says. Mo'at lets him go and he walks over to Mordecai. "Dude, Let her hug you. Trust me." He says.

Mordecai walks to her over incredibly nervous. He looked at her. She was smiling and ushered him to come closer. He looked back at his older brother. He ushered him to get closer. Mo'at gently put her arms around him. IT startled Mordecai. He had never been touched like this. The only time this happened was when he was fighting Lucas. And that was to grapple him. "This is a hug?" He asks.

"Yes child." Mo'at says.

"I like it." He says and looks at Mo'at smiling.

"I want to talk to you about what you are doing." She says. Lucas walks over and they look up at her listening intently. "No more fighting between you two. No more killing people who don't attack you."

"How come?" Mordecai asks.

"It is wrong." She says.

"Dad told us we were supposed to kill people." Mordecai says.

"Well dad isn't around anymore." Lucas says.

"Yes. Your father is an evil man." She says.

"Yeah. He wasn't as nice as you are." Mordecai says.

"Yeah. Can we… Have another hug?" Lucas asks and looks at her.

She smiles gently and puts an arm around both of them. They bury their heads on her chest. She was surprised by their strength.

"We won't fight with each other and we won't hurt anybody anymore." Lucas says.

"Yeah. No more fighting." Mordecai says.

Meanwhile at a military installation outside of the city…

"Sir. We've lost contact with the unit over an hour ago." A soldier says.

"Damn those kids! Plan an Attack tomorrow night! Tanks, Helos, Troops! The works! I want those kids dead and out of our way! We can't get through with them blowing up everything." Their commander says.

"Yes sir. I'll inform the troops right away sir." His lieutenant says. The commander takes a long breath on his cigar.

"Those kids are going to wish they were never born." He says.


	4. Chapter 4

Mordecai and Lucas loved Mo'at. They had never felt this way. They look up to her. The only thing they love more is their Golden Retriever. They both ear their stomach growl in the middle of their hug with Mo'at. "I'm hungry. So… What do we call you?" Mordecai asks.

"Mother." She says.

"Are you hungry mother?" Lucas asks.

She was hungry. She hadn't eaten anything in several days. And she was not a big fan of the food the humans gave them. But she would eat anything at this point. "Yes. Thank you."

"Okay. Go get your friends and we'll get the food." Lucas says. He runs off with Mordecai. Mo'at leaves the room and is immediately greeted by them.

"Did they hurt you?" Tsu'tey Demanded to know.

"Of course not. They are just confused children. They want me to be their mother."

They all exchange uncertain looks. "Just… Be careful Mo'at. Where are they anyways?" Jake asks.

"They said to bring us food." She says.

Neytiri and Tsu'tey exchange looks. Mo'at wasn't the only one who didn't like human food. "Their food is disgusting." Tsu'tey says.

"Yes. How do they eat it?" Neytiri asks.

"I know we do not like what they eat but we will have to live with it." Mo'at says.

"Food's ready!" Mordecai calls. They walk into the kitchen. Mordecai and Lucas pass around fruit. "We don't know what you eat so try these." Mordecai says and gives them each an apple. He and Lucas each start eating theirs. Neytiri and Tsu'tey look at their fruit curiously. They watched Mordecai and Lucas just eat it. The shrugged and did the same. They did enjoy the apples.

"We have plenty more if you're still hungry. Oh! Don't eat the seeds." Lucas says.

"Why not?" Mo'at asks.

"They're poisonous." He says. Neytiri, Tsu'tey, and Mo'at All look at their apples almost in fear. They ate food that could poison them? "Relax. It's just the seeds. Even so you'd have to eat a lot. Even then you'd just get a little bit sick and be fine in a few days." Lucas says.

"Yeah. Don't worry. The apple is safe to eat. We've eaten tons of them!" Mordecai says. "And grapes and bananas and oranges!" Mordecai says. They had a feast of apples. "Ugh. If I never see another apple again I'll die happy." Mordecai says lying on the floor.

"Tell me about it. I'm thirsty though. Let's get some soda." Lucas says.

"Yay!" They both run to their refrigerator, which is over stocked, with nothing but root beer and orange soda. They all stare as Mordecai and Lucas pour their soda into cups. "You guys want some? We have plenty." Mordecai asks. They were curious. They have only drunk water. They get a few extra glasses and fill them. "Here." Mordecai passes them each a glass. Jake passes on the soda. Tsu'tey looks at his dark brown drink. He saw the bubbles floating around and watched Mordecai and Lucas drinking happily. Lucas burped loudly. "Hehe! Good one!" Mordecai burps louder.

"Not bad for a little kid." Lucas teases.

"We're the same height!" Mordecai says.

"I'm just messing with you." He says.

"I know." Mordecai says. "Hey are you going to drink that? If not I will." Mordecai says to Neytiri who was staring at her drink. "Drink it. It's Awesome!" Mordecai says.

"Come on big guy. IT's really good. You drink it. You do that where you come from?" Lucas asks.

Tsu'tey was getting slightly irritated at being mocked by a child. He drank some and a second later spat it all over the floor. "IT burned!" Tsu'tey yelled.

"Relax. It's supposed to do that. Instead of spewing it over the floor swallow it." Lucas says and wipes with soda off the floor with a sponge. Neytiri takes a sip of her's. She liked it. It was sweet and something about it she liked.

"You like it?" Mordecai asks.

"Yes. Thank you. It is good." She says and finishes her cup. Tsu'tey puts his glass on the counter. Lucas takes it and passes it to Mo'at. "Try Mother. It's good." Lucas says.

She looked at Lucas with a smile on his face. She takes it and drinks a sip. She swallowed it. She liked it. "You can have it." They take the empty glasses and wash them.

"Where do you get this drink?" Neytiri asks.

"The soldiers give it to us."

"I see-" She lets out a huge burp. Everybody looks at her. Mordecai and Lucas clap.

"Nice one!" Lucas says.

"Wow! That was bigger than anyone I've ever made!" Mordecai says. She covered her mouth embarrassed. Jake looks at her with a grin on his face.

"I think we'll do just fine here…" He says and hugs her.

"I'm tired. Come on. We have plenty of room for you." Lucas says. They take their guests each to a bedroom. Neytiri stays with Jake and Tsu'tey and Mo'at each get their own beds. Mordecai and Lucas go to their bunk beds. "Dibs on top bunk!" He says and jumps up to his bed.

"I'm too tired to care." Mordecai says and drops in his bed not even bothering to undress. "Night Lucas."

"Night Mordecai. Neat guests we have don'tcha think?"

"Yeah! Nice of that lady to look after us too! She's nice."

"She is." Lucas says. Mordecai yawns and shortly after so does Lucas. They both fall asleep and wake up the next morning in a good mood. "Mordecai? You awake?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah. I don't know if everyone else is though." He says.

"Well let's go check. Hey wanna go swimming later?"

"Sure! Maybe we can take our new friends with us!" Mordecai suggests.

"I guess. Maybe we could wrestle the big guy." Lucas says.

"They're all big Lucas."

"I meant the guy who spat out my root beer!" Lucas says.

"It wasn't that much. Just a mouth full maybe."

"That's one mouthful I'll never get back!" Lucas says jokingly.

"Wow you can really hold a grudge." Mordecai says.

"I know. Come on! Let's go!" He says and jumps down form his bed. Mordecai gets up and yey put on swimming shorts and out of their room. Shortly after everybody wakes up and head down to see Mordecai and Lucas waiting for them. "Hey! Hope you know what swimming is! We have a huge pool out back!" Lucas says. Tsu'tey, Neytiri, and Mo'at all wondered what a pool was. They lead their guests to an Olympic sized swimming pool. "Perfect timing. It's hot today!" Lucas says. He and Mordecai take off their shirts and jump in.

"Come on! IT's fun!" Mordecai says. Neytiri and Tsu'tey look reluctant, as does Mo'at. Jake decides to wade in.

"Not bad." Jake says and as soon as he looked up Mordecai and Lucas had tackled him and took him under the water with them. He quickly got them in a headlock and brought them up. "Not as tough as you thought?" Jake teases. They both grab him and overpower him and dunk him under the water. Jake tried to grab them but they proved to be far faster than he was. After about ten minutes of being tormented by them he gave up. "You two win." He says and climbs out.

Tsu'tey watches from the edge. "What is the matter Jakesully? Being beaten by children?" He mocks him. Jake walks over and pushes him into the pool.

"Okay then tough guy YOU play with them." He says and sits on the edge. "Crap those kids are fast… and strong." He says. Tsu'tey regains his composure and sees Mordecai and Lucas around him.

"You don't look much tougher than the other guy." Mordecai says.

"Yeah. Let's see if you're any better!" Lucas says. They get into a little spout and pretend to be losing. "Mordecai! This guy is too strong!"

"I know!" He says and jumps out of the pool. Lucas jumps next to him.

"Children. So full of confidence." Tsu'tey says.

"I guess we'll have to take it up a notch." Lucas says.

"Yep!" Mordecai says.

"What're they planning? They thrash me without so much as trying and then Tsu'tey beats them?" Jake says. "IT just doesn't seem right…"

"Maybe they are tired?" Neytiri says.

"No… They are planning something…" Jake says.

Mordecai and Lucas look at each other and nod. They do their fusion dance in a few seconds perfectly. "Grrrrrr. It's Ludecai! Hehe! Now you're gonna get it!" He says. Tsu'tey was more shocked. He remembers the same face but this time instead of blonde hair it was black. Ludecai jumps in and begins very easily overpowering Tsu'tey, dunking him and tossing him around the pool. "Come on! I'm just getting warmed up! I haven't even gone Super Saiyan yet!" Ludecai teases. Tsu'tey was furious. He charged over and threw a punch into Ludecai's face. To Ludecai it felt like nothing. To Tsu'tey it felt like punching a rock. Tsu'tey repelled away in pain.

Everyone stares at him in shock. Even Tsu'tey wouldn't attack a child. But he did. And when he did the child didn't even feel it. "What kind of child are you?"

"Ummm a Saiyan. Duh!" Ludecai mocks and flies just over the water, his tail dripping with water. Tsu'tey walks into his room and spends the rest of the day depressed and upset that he got set up and lost to a child. They spend the rest of the day by the pool and head in at sunset.

"Looks like a full moon tonight…" Jake says as he walks inside with everyone. Little did they know that the military was less than five miles from their house…


	5. Chapter 5

Mordecai and Lucas dry themselves off and change into t-shirts and boxer shorts. "Wow. That was fun! We really showed that guy don't you think?"

"Yeah. It was fun. And we got to fuse. I'm glad we found them. IT's been nice to have somebody to talk to that isn't you." Lucas says.

"Hey!" Mordecai says.

"Oh please I know you feel the same way. And you heard what that other guy said? A full moon. We can't go out to look at the stars tonight." He says.

"I know…" Mordecai says slightly upset. "Do you think we'll ever see dad again?"

"Yeah. But I don't want to. All he does it make us train. And yell a lot. And I don't think he'd be happy on how we made friends instead of blowing up the planet like he wanted. And I don't think he would like Rex either." As he talks Rex runs into their room and jumps on the bottom bunk

"Rex!" Mordecai says happily and jumps on the bed with their dog. Lucas does the same and the start petting him. Rex lays on his side and his tail thumps against the bed happily. Mo'at walks in. "Mother!" Mordecai says. She walks over and sits down with them. They latch onto her hugging her.

"Why are you here? We were just about to go to sleep." Lucas asks.

"Before you do can you talk to Tsu'tey and apologize for hurting him?" She asks. They both look at her confused.

"Who's Soup-Tay?" Mordecai asks.

"He's the one you joined and fought in the water."

"Oh… Mr. Grumpy-pants. Alright we'll go talk to him." Lucas says. They jump off of their bed and walk to Tsu'tey's room. "Hey buddy. It's us. Mother told us to come say sorry for beating you up.

"Yeah. We're sorry Soup-tay. We were just playing."

He heard the mispronunciation of his name. He didn't know whether to get mad at them or laugh. "Go away." He says.

"Look man. We're trying to say we're sorry. And you're being a jerk! Come on Mordecai. We tried. Lets go tell Mother that he's being a jerk." Lucas says. They walk out of Tsu'tey's room and back to theirs. Mo'at was petting Rex and saw them come in

"Soup-tay is a jerk." Mordecai says. Mo'at looks at him strangely.

"Yeah. We told him we were sorry. And we meant it too! He just told us to go away." Lucas says.

"Tsu'tey is stubborn. He still believes you are human." Mo'at says.

"Well we're not. I tired though. Let's go to sleep." Mordecai says and climbs to the top bunk. Lucas climbs in the bottom bunk. "Goodnight Mother!" Mordecai says.

"Yeah. Good night Mo-"

"Attention! We have you surrounded! Come out with the prisoners and your hands in the air!" A soldier on a bullhorn yells.

"Why tonight? We can't go outside tonight!" Mordecai says.

"Oh no! This is bad! Really really bad!" Lucas says.

"You two are powerful enough to defeat them." Mo'at says.

"That's not the problem. We can't go outside on a full moon-"

"You have one minute before we open fire!" The soldier yells.

"Oh come on… Mordecai we have to go out there…" Lucas says.

"I know…" Mordecai says. They jump out of their bed and dash out the front door. "Hey! Can you come back in a few days? Tonight isn't a good night!" Mordecai calls out. The soldiers break out laughing.

"Come back in a few days? Is there anything else we could get you Your Majesty?" They all break out laughing.

"No you idiots! Get out of here or you are all going to die!" Lucas says.

"How huh? Are you gonna cry us away?" They all laugh at them.

They look at the moon. They knew they would have no control over what happened next. By this time everybody was watching from the front porch. Mordecai and Lucas's hands began trembling. They began to power up to an enormous level. There muscles grew insanely to the point of ripping their clothes. Their eyes glowed blood red and their canine teeth grow exceptionally larger. Their yelling is replaced by feral snarls and growls. They began to grow exponentially. Their faces grew snouts and their bodies grew insane amounts of hair. They turned into Great Apes.

"Holy mother of God…" A soldier says and looks up at them.

"What… Happened to them… This is why they said they could not be outside?" Mo'at said.

"Open fire open fire!" One of them shouts. Every weapon they had. Missiles, bullets, tank shells, all fired at the two eighty foot gorillas. It sends up a large cloud of smoke and flame. Mordecai and Lucas were just enraged by the attacks and started crushing and smashing everything. Tanks were stepped on, and helicopters were swatted out of the sky like insects. Soldiers were stepped on. Reinforcements started driving from down the street. Lucas looks at them and roared. Send a huge purple energy blast that destroys the entire block. Mordecai sees several Helicopters flying around and shoots his mouth beam at them. The entire force sent to kill them was wiped out in less than two minutes. Once they saw that they didn't have anything else to destroy they attacked each other. Mordecai grabbed Luca and throws him against a building. Lucas snarled and tackled him. Mordecai throws him off and shoots an energy blast that hits Lucas directly in his chest. He gets back up and hit's Mordecai across his face. He stands up and they charge at each other trying to overpower one another. Rex barks a few times and they stop. He barks again and they let go of each other and start walking over to their home. Rex jumps off of the porch and runs up to the still barking.

"Rex…" Lucas says with a very deep and gruff voice. Mordecai looks at him. They both begin calming down.

"They're monsters…" Tsu'tey says.

"Hush. They are still children Tsu'tey. They remember that they love that animal. Look." She says as they rub Rex very gently with the tips of their fingers. They begin shrinking and finally return to normal but completely unconscious.

"They're back to normal. But they look like they're out cold." Jake says. Mo'at slowly walks off of the porch and over to the two naked kids. Rex whines and licks their unconscious bodies. Mo'at was surprised to see that the dog loved them as much as they loved it. She picked them up and carried them into the same bed they put her in when they "Rescued" her. She puts the blanket over them. "You are not monsters. You are loving children who need to be raised. You knew what you would do and didn't want to do it. You have no intentions to kill or hurt." She says. She gets up and goes to bed, as does everybody else. Tsu'tey was now deeply afraid of them now that he saw them as monsters. Their father constantly monitored them over the past few years.

"Stupid kids… I guess I'll have to go down there myself and show them how to take over a planet." He said and goes to his ship. "They still haven't even left that damn city… What progress have they made? They are much stronger than they need to be. The planet is in horrible condition. They should not have any issues." He says and grabs a sack fill with items. Including the Dragon Balls.


	6. Chapter 6

Mordecai and Lucas remain unconscious all night and most of the next morning. They wake up slowly. "Uhggggg. I had the weirdest…" Lucas says and sees himself naked in the bed. "Mordecai! Mordecai, wake up!" He says and shakes Mordecai's should. He stirs a little and wakes up.

"Huh?" He looks down and covers himself. "I remember now… We went outside to get the army to leave. Then… I just remember being really mad." Mordecai says.

"Me too… But… OH crap! We're naked!" He covers himself.

"Our clothes must've torn off when we transformed!" Mordecai says.

"No duh! I figured that much out!" Lucas says.

"Okay… Maybe they're still sleeping. We can sneak to our room and get some clothes." Mordecai says.

"Yeah. Okay. Maybe. Let's go." Lucas says. They walk to the door and crack it open. They look around and don't see anyone. "Coast is clear. Let's go." Lucas says. They slowly move out of the room. Lucas shuts the door and it clicks. Rex hears it and starts barking. Everybody was awake and immediately look at where Rex is barking. Mordecai and Lucas see them and dash to their room and slam the door shut. "Do you think they saw us?" Lucas asks.

"I don't know. Maybe." Mordecai says and starts putting clothes on. They put on a shirt and some pants on. "Let's go downstairs. If we're lucky they didn't look when Rex barked."

"Hopefully. Let's go." Lucas says. He opens the door. And he and Mordecai go down stairs. "Morning…" He says hoping they didn't see him nude. They did but decided not to mention it. Mo'at walks over.

"Are you okay?" She asks and puts a hand on their shoulders.

"A little tired. But we're fine." Mordecai says.

"Yeah. We're fine." Lucas says. Mo'at hugs them and they hug her back. Tsu'tey looks at them both in fear and jealousy. They were better warriors than he was and they were nothing more than little kids! They humiliated him and made him feel weak and worthless. They turned into monsters. That's all he saw. He didn't see the children as they were. They had a void that Mo'at was filling. They loved her.

"We're going out front to play with Rex." Mordecai says.

"Yeah! You wanna come watch?" Lucas asks.

She smiled and agreed. Mordecai gets a tennis ball. Rex sees it and run up to them eyes focused on the ball. "He loves this thing." Mordecai says and walks out front with Lucas and Mo'at. Mordecai tosses the tennis ball and Rex darts after it. He lies down gnawing on the ball playfully. They sneak up and Rex gets into his playing stance. Leaning on his front paws while standing on his hind legs wagging his tail. They take one step further and Rex dashes around while they chase him. Mo'at can't help but laugh a little bit. She watches them run around chasing Rex. She felt happy that she was able to change them. They run around pretty much all day.

Their father watches from his ship several miles in the air. "Pathetic! I raised them to be ruthless killers and they run around the yard with an animal?" He sighs. "I guess you shouldn't send children to do a mans job." He grunts and flies down. Mordecai and Lucas look at it. They both remember the ship and widen their eyes.

"IT's dad…" Lucas says.

"He said that we had to call him. Not that he would come after us…" Mordecai says. The ship lands and a man steps out wearing red and yellow armor and with the same hairstyle as Mordecai and Lucas. He even looked similar to them. "Dad? What're you doing here?" He asks.

"Yeah… You said not to call you until we went Super Saiyan three. OR we took over this planet." Lucas says.

"Well and how much progress have you made since I left?" He asks and crosses his arms.

"We took over this city. And look! We took out a large military force!" Lucas points at the remains to the battle they had the night before.

"Yes… You did it as great apes. You didn't really do it. You were blinded by rage as them. How much stronger have you two gotten?" He asks.

"We've gotten a lot stronger!" Mordecai says.

"Show me your full strength." He says. They both change into Super Saiyans and power up to their max. They had gotten much stronger. Stronger than he though they would. "Very good. Fuse. I want to see how strong your fused form is." He says. They do what their father says and fuse. He was surprised. Ludecai was much stronger than him! "Alright. Super Saiyan two. You can do that right?"

"Duh." He says and transforms into Super Saiyan two. He was very impressed. He could go up to Level three but he still wouldn't be able to match their power.

"Well Ludecai. You're much stronger than I though you were. Try going three."

"Okay…" He says and grits his teeth powering up and yelling. He hit his peak and wasn't transforming.

"You're close! Try harder!"

"This is as high as I can go!" He strains to say.

"Stop!" He says and they stop powering up and look at him. "You're close. All you need is a little push." He points his finger at Rex and a thin beam fires and pierces Rex's heart. Killing him instantly. Ludecai looks over at his dead dog and runs over crying his eyes out.

"Rex! No!" He tries to heal him but Rex was dead. "You… You… Monster!" He screamed at his father.

"That's right. Let it out! Feel the rage and let it power you!" He says.

Ludecai was beyond angry. He wanted to see his father suffer. He let everything he had out. Mo'at was still in shock that Their father had killed their dog. Ludecai's yelling was heard from inside the house. They all run outside. The ground began to shake and clouds swirl around. Ludecai's hair grows longer and longer until it is around his now golden tail. He looks at his father. "Is this what you wanted dad? I did it!"

"See? IT wasn't so hard. And all you did was give up that pathetic animal."

"I'm going to kill you… Nice and slow."

"Hehe… It's been awhile since you've been punished." He powers up to Super Saiyan three also. He felt Ludecai's energy as it far surpassed his. All he had to do was survive until their fusion wore off. Ludecai charged faster than he could blink and hit him in the gut. Hard. Ludecai then round housed him across the yard. IT hurt. He spat up some blood and looked at the child he stood up. "You're going to pay for that." He says.

"Then make me pay. I want to see you try."

"Final flash!" He fires and immensely sized golden beam at Ludecai. He stops it with one hand fires a beam that spits his father's final flash attack in two and hits him square in the chest. The attack cracked his armor and severely weakened him. Ludecai smiled. He knew his father was in pain.

"Feel that dad? You're getting weaker. My turn." He powered up. "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" His cheeks swelled up and he spat out several ghosts. His father was confused.

"What… The hell are those things?" He asks.

"We'll be happy to show you. Ghosts! Make him pay!" They all cackle with a high-pitched nasally voices and charge latching onto each of his limbs. He flails his arms and legs trying to get them off. But it was too little too late. They glowed brightly and blew up in a huge explosion that actually knocked their guests on their feet. Their father was barely clinging to life. Ludecai saw that and smiled. "Did you like it? You don't look so hot. Don't worry we'll put you out of your misery. Die-Die missle attack!" They shoot straight into the air and charge both of their hands full of energy. The fire dozens of rapid blasts at the crater where his father lay. They all hit their target. Their father couldn't take it. He gave up. He reverted back to normal somehow still alive after the bombardment of blasts. Ludecai flies down and stands over his father. He grabs him by his throat. "This is what you get for killing my dog!"

"Hehehe… Killing your own father over an animal. Looks like you still have a chance as a true Saiyan after all." He took a few more breaths and died in Ludecai's grip.

"No dad. I'm not a killer like you." He drops his body down. He grabs his leg and spins around and around before throwing him into the city. He looked at his father's ship and went to look at it. They look inside and find a sack. They grab it and look inside. It had all seven Dragon Balls inside. His face lit up when he saw them.


	7. Chapter 7

Ludecai's tears were replaced by a smile when he saw the Dragon Balls. They had three wishes… They could bring Rex back to life! He runs over to the front porch his eyes still bloodshot from crying over Rex. "I have awesome news!" He says and holds up the sack. Every looks at him confused.

"What's in the sack?" Jake asks.

"Oh nothing… Just the things that are going to fix everything!" Ludecai says. He pours out the Dragon Balls on the ground.

"What are they?" Mo'at asks.

"The Dragon Balls. They grant wishes. Three of them. We can bring Rex back to life and take you guys home!"

"Right… How do they work?" Jake asks.

"Ummmmm…. I think we have to summon Shenron first. Then he grants our wishes."

"Okay… How do we summon him?" Jake asks

"Errrrrr… I have no idea… Dad never told us. And he's dead now… But I can figure it out." Ludecai says.

"Well do you have any ideas?" Jake asks.

"Well I know you have to set them up in a circle." He says putting them in the formation. "Ummmm Anybody have any ideas?" Ludecai asks smiling and scratching the back of his head. "Because… I got nothing."

"Is there like a magic word or something?" Jake asks.

"Maybe. Dad never really said much. Alakazam!" He says. They all stare at him. "Well I don't see you guys coming up with anything!" He says.

"Did you ever think to just say you're summoning him?" Jake suggests

"You mean like tell him to come out?" Ludecai asks.

"Yeah."

"Ummm He's a nearly omnipotent being. What makes you think he'll listen to a command from us?"

"You said he grants wishes…" Jake says.

"Well Dad said that it's really hard to get these. So maybe it's like a reward. I don't know."

"Well then ask." Jake says.

"Okay. Sheron? Can you come out? We have wishes that need granting." The balls just lay there. "Please?" He asks and nothing happens, "Any other ideas?"

Well we can always try the command…" Jake says.

"Alright! I will. Shenron! Get out here we have wishes!" Ludecai commands. The Dragon Balls begin glowing brightly. "See I knew it would work." Jake looks at them slightly irritated. The sky blackens and a huge beam of energy shoots from the Dragon balls. Shenron looks down at them. They all drop their jaws. "Holy crap…" Ludecai says astounded.

"You have summoned me. What are your wishes?" Shenron asks in a large booming voice.

Ludecai snaps out if his amazement and looks at the giant dragon. "Uhhhhh right! Ummmmm Can you bring our dog Rex back to life?" Ludecai asks.

"As you wish." His eyes glow bright red and Rex's wounds heal and he stands up wagging his tail. He runs over to Ludecai and sits by his side.

"Rex!" Ludecai says and hugs his dog. "You're back! I thought I'd never see you again!" He says and laughs as Rex licks him.

"What is your second wish?" Shenron asks. Ludecai looks at them. "We can wish you home." Ludecai says.

"Ummm Pandora is trashed. It's barely inhabitable." Jake says.

"We'll wish it back to normal and then wish us all to Pandora! Wait. Can Rex and I come."

"No! No Skypeople! You two are monsters! We cannot-" Tsu'tey yells

"Tsu'tey! Hush! Of course you can come." Mo'at says.

"Yay!" He jumps into Mo'at's arms and hugs her. "Thank you so much Mother!"

"You are family. We would not be here without you."

"Geez Tsu'tey. After all they did for us you still would've left them here?" Jake says. "They're just kids! Besides. If they ever come back Mordecai and Lucas can defend us."

Tsu'tey hated the thought of being defended by Mordecai and Lucas. Children saving them? That wasn't something that made him look good.

"Okay. Shenron! Can you make the planet of Pandora go back to the way it was before the humans got there?"

"As you wish." His eyes glow red for a second and stop. " It is done. What is your final wish?" He asks.

"Perfect! Can you take all the Na'vi on this planet, me and my dog Rex to Pandora? Ludecai asks.

"As you wish." His eyes glow red and they are all transported to Pandora. All the Na'vi were placed in their respective homes.

"Uggghhhhh. What happened?" Ludecai asks and looks around at the unconscious Na'vi laying all over Hometree. "Hey… We're here!" Rex barks and runs over. Ludecai pets him for about a minute and his fusion splits.

"I can't believe that worked!" Lucas says.

"I know! Look at all of the Na'vi! They look so peaceful." Mordecai says.

"They look freaky. I never noticed until now but look… They all have the crazy long Ponytails…" Lucas says.

"Well our Super Saiyan three hair is pretty long."

"True. Ummmm. I hope Mother wakes up before everybody else does. We look like humans and they might attack us…" Lucas says

"Oh yeah. Let's find her and wake her up before they do!" They take off looking around for Mo'at. "No… No… There she is!" They fly over to her. "Mother! Mother wake up!" Mordecai shakes her shoulder. She wakes up and sees the two Saiyan children and their dog standing over her. "Yay! You're awake!" Mordecai hugs her tightly.

"Little ones… You brought us home… We all owe you so much." She says and hugs them both.

"Anything for you Mother!" Mordecai says.

"Yeah! We love you!" Lucas says.

"I love you too. And once we explain all you have done for us I am sure everyone will too."

"Are you sure? Soup-tay still doesn't like us." Mordecai says.

Mo'at smiles as the mispronunciation of Tsu'tey's name. "He is very stubborn. He will soon learn to love you. You did save our home and us. I will explain tonight." Mo'at says. She made good on her word. Mordecai and Lucas stayed close to her. When night fell she explained everything that Mordecai and Lucas had done to protect them. Most of them accepted them. A few were still suspicious but they accepted them after some time. Tsu'tey took far longer to accept them. But after saving his life from a thanator he finally gave up and accepted them as part of the tribe. They even occasionally fused into Ludecai and went Super Saiyan three. It wasn't long before they were looked at no different than any other child in the tribe. They even made friends with a few children. They lived and were just as productive as any other member of the tribe.

The end.


End file.
